The Avengers and the Red Circle
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Loki s'est décidé. Il doit partir. Il a une très bonne idée pour ça. Mais pas aux yeux de Tony qui se croit responsable du choix de son mari. Son retour serait difficile mais il allait être. Parce qu'il le devait. Tony allait aller le chercher dans les entrailles de la Terre si il le faut mais il le sauverait du Cercle Rouge. Juré.
1. Début de Mal être

**Chapitre 1: Début de mal être.**

Loki se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans cet immense porte avion volant appartenant à Nick Fury, que le dieu n'appréciait pas spécialement. Mais tout allait bien, Tony lui serrait la main alors Loki se sentait en sécurité et bien. Ariel fixa le dieu tout bas puis quand celui-ci le remarqua, elle rougit en tournant la tête. Merde. Elle s'était fait chopper. Pourvu qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle l'aimait, c'était faux. Elle le trouvait juste beau mec. Et c'était vrai quelque part. Il nétait pas désagréable à regarder non plus. Elle serra la bras de Steve qui lui donna un baiser. Les deux étaient vraiment très amoureux. Loki cessa de les regarder et avança avec son amour. Fury les avaient convoqués. Eux deux particulièrement. Pourquoi ? Ni Tony ni lui ne le savaient. Ils allaient le découvrir, de toute façon.

Loki se sentait même perdu en y repensant. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et c'était dur de déterminer où Tony les emmenaient. Des gens armés le regardaient de travers quand il venait à passer devant un de ces bureaux informatisés. Tony enserrait sa prise et Loki se tenait de nouveau parfaitement droit. Il ne voulait pas faire honte à Tony, ni à ses enfants, ni à lui-même d'ailleurs. Il avait une sacrée réputation ici. Tous le prennaient pour le plus puissant des Dieux. Mais ils avaient raison, ces humains, ces mortels, ces bouts de rien du tout, ces tas d'os tous moches à part Tony biensûr. C'était le seul qui lui convenait sur cette planète de misère.

Soudainement, alors qu'il marchait attaché, même comme aimanté à Tony, il chutta contre le avait été prit par un agent du SHIELD et celle-ci lui avait fait un croche patte. Loki était tombé dedans comme un gamin de 5 ans. Tous les agents riaient. Même les Avengers. Sauf Ariel, Steve, Thor, et enfin Tony. Le dieu se sentait mal sur cette planète depuis quelque jours, il pensait que c'était du au mal du pays mais c'était bien pire que ça. Il se disputait tout les jours avec Tony au moins deux fois toutes les heures, ne pouvait plus supporter ces moqueries, ces mortels. Plus rien n'allait pour lui. Il se sentait mal dans la peau de Loki, le méchant, le Menteur, le monstre, le Jotunn et le tout ce qu'on peut imaginer sauf le Changé. Ils pensaient tous du mal de lui et il commençait à craquer.

- Je t'aide ? Demanda Steve en tendant la main au dieu mais celui-ci ne voulait pas la prendre et détournait le regard pour ne pas la regarder, il était triste et en colère à la fois.

- Non. Dit il tout à fait froidement. L'ambiance fut glaciale. Tous regardaient Loki de travers qui en faisait de même avec eux. C'était la nouvelle technique. Il faisait comme eux. Comme ça, ils voyaient ce que ça faisait d'être méprisé par plus fort que soi et de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Eh oui ! Fury avait retiré à Loki TOUS ses pouvoirs. Depuis bientôt un an et demi. Le dieu se sentait de plus en plus faible.

- Loki ! Lui cria Natasha, mauvaise.

- Ta gueule, la salope !

Sur ce point, elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle était allée trop loin et il avait raison de lui dire ça comme ça. Au moins, avec Loki, le message était toujours clair. Il était honnête pour un menteur. C'était assez étonnant sa façon de briser les gens en moins d'une seconde. Fascinant pour Tony, impoli pour les autres sauf Ariel qui trouvait ça amusant.

Le dieu se releva et foudroya ses assaillants du regard, ceux-ci baissèrent la tête et repartirent vite tous à leur travail. Loki regarda Tony en souriant et Tony lui rendit avec amour. Tiens. D'habitude, Tony aurait gueulé: « T'es con ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! » avec rage mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Peut être que Tony avait compris le message que Loki avait voulu lui faire passer au cours d'une discussion calme sur le canapé du salon.

La veille, ils s'étaient un peu disputé mais Loki était resté muet. Tony était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, la veille dis donc. Il s'approcha de Loki qui avait un sourire plein de méchanceté gravé sur les lèvres. Tony resta perplexe et regarda de plus près son amant. Celui-ci ricana puis il dit un mot qui avait fait passer l'envie d'engueuler le dieu à Tony: « Départ ». Tony avait compris parce que son amant était toujours aussi vague d'habitude alors il reconnaissait ce type de paroles. Il voulait s'en aller le dieu. Mais hors de question ! Tony tenait trop à lui pour ça. Ils avaient donc discuté des problèmes de Loki et ses raisons de vouloir s'en aller. Loki avait dit qu'il craquait. Les moqueries, les injures. Mais il avait aussi oublié de dire qu'il avait flashé sur une belle nana qui dansait dans le bar l'autre soir. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment flashé. Sinon, il serait avec elle en ce jour où il lui parlait.

Tony se rappelait bien de cette discussion très désagréable à cause des tensions qui s'étaient instaurées entre lui et le dieu. Il regrettait d'avoir hurlé pour le bar. Tony avait vraiment cru que le dieu draguait la minette mais c'est elle qui le draguait en fait. Loki regarda par la fenêtre et chercha une poignée, voyant qu'ils survolaient le ciel. Tony lui prit le bras avec tenacité et Loki tourna le regard vers lui. Tony le regardait avec la tête un peu penchée, ce qui signifiait qu'il était sérieux.

- N'y pense même pas, Loki.

- Je n'y pense pas. J'en rêve. Et j'y suis. Je vole regarde.

A ces mots, le dieu ouvrit la fenêtre et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Tony le tenait fermement mais le dieu avait la main libre, il ne voulait pas rester avec eux plus longtemps. Tony le retint de son mieux mais Tony se fit mordre par le dieu et lacha vite. Mais le dieu disparu à travers les épais nuages. Tony tomba à genoux devant la fenêtre, commençant par hurler le nom de son amant puis pleurant. Il se sentait si responsable.


	2. Novelle Menace

**Chapitre 2: Nouvelle Menace**

Fury entra dans le couloir à ce moment là. Tony avait refermé la fenêtre et pleurait. Fury s'approcha et demanda, mesquinement.

- Eh bien, Stark, qu'avez vous donc ?

- Il s'est jetté, Fury ! Pleura le milliardaire.

_- faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, riant, _Eh bien si il n'y a rien de grave, ne pleurez pas voyons.

- Fury... Je te hais...

- Mais voyons Stark, pas de gamineries. Venez, nous avons des tas de choses à vous montrer. Dit le colonnel en les guidant dans le long couloir.

Tony avançait malgré ses larmes. Il se disait que sans doute, Loki devait être à des milliers de mètres en dessous de lui, en train souffrir, peut être même mort, ou faisant ses valises pour rentrer sur Asgard. Ca l'horrifiait. Il ne voulait pas que le dieu souffre, ni qu'il meurt, ni qu'il parte... Alors que faire ? Tony avait tout essayer déjà. Il ne trouvait aucun moyen de faire revenir son mari à la réalité depuis quelques temps. Alors qu'il marchait, les Avengers n'étaient plus là. IL se tourna mais ne vit personne et paniqua un peu, malgré son manque de réactivité. Toutes les lumières s'éteignèrent et toutes les portes se fermèrent. Tony fit trois tours en tournant sur lui-même mais ne vit rien. Si, un poste pour aider l'avion à tenir en l'air. Il bloquait. L'HELIPORTEUR CHUTAIT ET IL ETAIT TOUT SEUL, MERDE ! LOKI ! Criait intérieurement Tony, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il sentait l'héliporteur tomber du ciel et s'assit contre le poste, patientant. Il attendait que la mort vienne le chercher.

Il regardait sa bague malgré le noir et pleurait, la touchant. Loki... Il lui manquait... Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi quand il avait besoin de lui, il n'était jamais là ? Peut-être que ses amis avaient raison au fond. Peut-être que Loki n'aimait vraiment pas Tony et que c'était juste pour ne pas se faire tuer. Mais comment croire à ça après tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Et la plage à Miami, les enfants étaient si heureux et Loki restait toujours sur le bord et quand Tony l'arrosait, le dieu riait et venait l'embrasser. Et les noëls en famille où Loki offrait des tas de choses à Tony alors qu'il ne donnait que 3 cadeaux à chacun de ses enfants. Comment croire que le dieu était en fait indifférent et n'aimait pas Tony ? C'était impossible. Tony revoyait passer sa vie en l'espace d'une simple petite minute avant que le choc ne se fasse. Le noir.

Mais il avait les yeux ouverts non ? C'était le manteau de... LOKI ! Il était venu le sauver de la mort. Il savait bien que son mari n'était pas mort et pas parti ! Quelle joie de le revoir en de si bonnes conditions. Loki posa Tony au sol et lui sourit. Tony tremblait encore, la mort était passée si près.

Loki prit la main de Tony et y déposa quelque chose. Tony regarda et c'était le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert avec le coeur de la part de Steve. Quel beau cadeau. Tony se tourna et avança en tenant le dieu par la main mais la main du dieu glissa de celle de Tony qui se retourna immédiatement, appeuré. Crâne Rouge venait de ligotter le dieu avec des cordages magiques. Il était aidé. C'était qui ? Magnéto ?! Mon dieu, que Tony était dans la merde ! Et un autre ! Alexar ?! Nom d'un bouc ! Et enfin, c'est Wanda qui vint, la Sorcière Rouge en d'autre terme. C'était d'elle que venait les cordages. Loki tentait de se débattre mais il était privé de magie.

Tony se raidit. Loki. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner mais il ne pouvait pas butter 4 supers méchants tout seul. Il regarda Loki avec peine et Magnéto s'approcha, aimantant autour de Tony pour le ligotter des morceaux de fils de fer qui le tenait hyper serré. Il lui caressa la joue et tourna autour. Tony ne cessait de regarder Loki qui pleurait pour qu'on ne lui fasse aucun mal. C'était raté.

La sorcière ressera les joints sur Loki qui hurla de douleur. Tony le regardait toujours, les larmes coulant. Magnéto ricana, et Tony remarqua quelque chose. Les 4 méchants avaient un cercle rouge sur leur ceinture. Etait-ce un groupe ça, le Cercle Rouge ? Tony n'en savait que dale. Wanda fixa Loki avec méchanceté.

- Alors le dieu des cons, on accepte ou on le bute ? Lui lança t'elle

- Arrêtez... Ne le blessez pas...

- Alors ? Il accepte ? Questionna le mutant derrière Tony qui pleurait il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il le sentait mal ce coup là.

_- réfléchi longuement en fixant Tony, _Je... J'accepte...

Magnéto avait sourit. Tony ne comprennait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait accepté ? Tony se le demandait mais Magnéto le relâcha et prit Loki avec violence. Tony hurla: « Loki ! Je viendrai ! Je te le jure ! Je te sauverai, mon amour ! »

Loki était déjà loin.


	3. Le Cercle Rouge

**Chapitre 3: Le Cercle Rouge**

**Dans la Tour Stark:**

Il se sentait seul maintenant. La Tour Stark semblait vide de sens ce soir. Tony voulait tout le temps jouer avec ses enfants pendant que son mari prennait une douche à une heure bien précise chaque fois. 19 heures 13 et 56 secondes. Loki était maniaque, ouais. Et alors ? Ca plaisait à Tony ce côté précieux chez lui. Ca le rendait plus charmant. Tony restait en cette heure avec les deux enfants sur le canapé à se faire chatouiller tandis que ses deux petits monstres lui faisaient pareil. Et quand Loki revenait, il s'adossait toujours sur le petit muret près du bar en riant avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et s'approchait pour jouer avec eux

Ah le bon vieux temps manquait aujourd'hui dans la batisse. Les deux enfants étaient dépités. Ils regardaient l'heure. 19 heures 14. Puis 19 heures 20 puis 20 heures. Loki n'était toujours pas parti à la douche et les trois habitants ne jouaient pas ensemble avec la joie d'autrefois. Loki n'était pas adossé contre le muret, souriant en riant aux éclats avec ses beaux yeux émeraudes étincelants devant la scène.

Ca manquait cette joie de vivre dans la Tour calme et triste en ce soir là. Tony regarda Nari dans les yeux qui détourna le regard, il ne voulait voir personne. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise, il se mit debout sur une chaise devant le grand miroir et fixa son reflet tout en posant ses mains fragiles sur la glace. Il voyait son père. Loki. Il le voyait au lieu de se voir lui. Nari laissa glisser sa main droite sur la glace, ayant retiré la gauche, et parti finir de se déshabiller et prendre sa douche. Il avait mal. Au coeur. Son papa Loki qu'il haissait tellement commençait à manquer pour la maison, ça se sentait de plus en plus. Ce sentiment de vide, de manque, de besoin, de faiblesse.

**Dans une magnifique villa à l'autre bout de New York:**

Ca faisait mal. Une marque. Un cercle. Rouge. Sur le torse. Ca faisait mal. Très mal même. Mais il ne pouvait pas le changer ça, il avait accepté. Il devait sauver Tony de toute façon, donc il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Mais le dieu se sentait mourir. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Les membres du Cercle Rouge ne lui donnait ni à manger ni à boire tant qu'il n'aurait pas céder au pouvoir du produit qu'ils avaient mit dans le cercle qu'ils lui avaient gravé sur le torse. Au fer à cheval. Au feu. A brèse. A douleur.

Loki regarda vaguement ses mains menottées et se rappelait. Ah le bon vieux temps. Quand il arrivait et que tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule parce qu'il avait perdu sa vengeance à New York sauf Tony qui le regardait avec compréhension quand il lui avait dit ses raisons. Tony était son meilleur ami. Même plus. Son meilleur amant, son meilleur mari. Les deux hommes avaient la facilité de se comprendre mutuellement ce qui facilitait un peu la relation qu'ils entretenaient malgré que celle-ci tombait en miettes il y a peu de temps. Les disputes, ça commençait à ne plus suffir la compréhension. Plus du tout. Tony et lui avaient l'habitude de se disputer tout le temps même pour rien du tout ce qui compliquait la relation amoureuse qu'ils avaient.

Loki laissa couler une larme à cette stupide pensée qui prennait actuellement sa mémoire et qui le hantait pour tout dire. Il se disait que Tony allait être tué. Quand Tony avait crié venir le chercher, son coeur s'était resserré et Magnéto avait ricané en déclarant: « Eh bien on le tuera. Et Loki, tu t'en occuperas, n'est ce pas ? Je savais qu'on pouvait te faire confiance. » et ses trois amis avaient ricané aussi. Loki se sentait seul à présent. Il savait que si il n'acceptait pas vite l'emprise du produit, il serait tué et Tony et sa famille aussi. Mais si il l'acceptait, il serait contrôlé et les autres monstres le forcerait à tuer Tony de ses mains propres. Il ne voulait pas tuer son amour. C'était inimaginable de vivre une vie avec le sang de son Tony, son génie, son inventeur, son ingénieur, son amour, sa vie, son père de famille sur les mains, se disant que c'était sa faute encore une fois, comme chaque fois qu'il se disputaient. Ca suffisait amplement. Pas besoin de plus que ça sinon, merci la conscience.

Magnéto fit son entrée dans la pièce et regarda les yeux de Loki qui virraient vers le rouge. Il sourit. Ca allait marcher. Le dieu allait finalement accepter malencontreusement ce produit qui lui ferait faire toutes les pires horreurs de l'Univers avec eux. Ils seraient 6 avec le maître. Le maître, c'était M.O.D.O.K, un monstre géant avec une immense tête qui controlait les gens par la force. Magnéto en était fasciné. Il voulait que leur plan fonctionne et pour cela, le maître avait dit qu'il voulait Loki. Magnéto et Crâne Rouge allaient être récompensés et ça ravissait le mutant.

Loki était fatigué. Il ne tenait plus. Il allait se rendre, c'était la seule solution. Et il serait sous les ordres de M.O.D.O.K et puis tant pis. Plus le choix. Il lâcha le peu de résistance qu'il avait. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Il était seul, tous se foutaient de sa vie ou de sa mort, Tony était sans doute en train de se faire butter par Crâne Rouge et ses enfants avec. Plus la peine. Alors se jetta dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait de Miami, la plage. Les baisers. Le jeu. Les rires. La lune. Les rires de nouveau. De la tendresse. Des boutons. Des draps. Des baisers tendres. Un contact. Agréable. Doux. Des gémissements. Des caresses. La fatigue. Le noir. Oui, ce soir là, ils avaient fait l'amour. Ca avait fait du bien.

Alors que Magnéto vit que son prisonnier relâchait ses forces, les yeux de la victime devinrent entièrement rouges. Il mit son doigt sur son oreillette dans l'oreille gauche et dit, en l'ayant activé sur celle du Maître:

- Il est prêt.

- Amenez Stark, on va bien rigoler. Dit une voix sombre dans l'oreillette.

* * *

Alors ? Vous aimez ? Dites moi si vous avez de bonnes idées, je suis preneuse ! ^^


	4. Recherchez Anthony !

**Chapitre 4: Recherchez Anthony !**

**Dans la Tour Stark, en même temps:**

Des explosions dans le coeur de Tony. C'était la guerre en lui. Il voulait tuer Magnéto, tuer Crâne Rouge, tuer Alexar, tuer la Sorcière Rouge et tuer leur boss, car ils ne pouvaient pas être seulement quatres, c'était pas réaliste.

Des tapements à la porte. Tony se redressa en fixant ses deux enfants qui le regardaient perplexes. Ils se demandaient qui était assez con pour frapper à une porte à 23 heures. Et ils avaient raison de se poser la question, c'était vraiment étrange en effet. A cette heure, tous dorment ici normalement sauf Tony. Peut être que c'était Tony que la personne voulait voir. Mais pour quelle raison ? Et elle aurait pas pu passer plus tôt dans la journée ? Comme ça, elle serait repartie et aurait pas fait chier Tony à 23 heures merde ! Le père de famille fit signe à ses deux enfants d'aller se coucher. Les deux petits y allèrent sans discuter et s'y enfermèrent à clef.

Nari regarda sa soeur, se demandant tout comme elle qui était à la porte. Nari eut une étincelle dans les yeux. Il avait une sacrée idée ! Ils allaient espionner leur père. Pas pour savoir ce qu'ils disaient, ah non non non, mais juste pour savoir qui c'était. Valia avait compris rien qu'en regardant la gestuelle silencieuse de son petit frère. Il tapotait son oreille. Elle avait vite compris ce qu'il voulait.

**Devant la porte, les enfants se cachant derrière le coin du mur adjacent:**

C'était un agent de police. Que voulait-elle ? Tony se le demandait. C'était une jolie brune aux yeux bien verts. Elle ressemblait à Loki en femme. Mais son teint de peau était beaucoup plus humain et les yeux de la jeune femme beaucoup moins verts et intenses.

- Monsieur Stark.

- Bonjour, d'abord. Que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez vous ?

- Pas trop vite, Anthony, s'il vous plait. Je suis Sylvania, je suis la Princesse des alfes de lumière.

- Ah...

- Je viens ici vous prendre sous ma protection vous et vos deux enfants qui nous observent.

- Pourquoi ? Nous tuer ? Vous voulez ça, vous aussi ?

- Mais non, ne soyez pas stupide. C'est Loki qui m'a prévenue.

- Comment le connaissez vous ?

- C'est un de mes exs. Mais sinon, je suis venue et je vous emmène.

- Où ?

- A Asgard. Avec Odin et moi.

- Y a Thor ?

- Oui. Pour quelle raison souhaitez vous savoir ça ?

- Pour rien. C'est mon beau-frère.

- Je sais.

Tony se tourna, troublé et vit que ses enfants les regardaient, interloqués. Comment elle faisait la fille aux grandes oreilles pointues ? Comment elle savait ? Nari s'avança vers la jeune femme et se présenta et présenta Valia, qui était trop timide pour le faire toute seule. Sylvania avait sourit et les avaient prit pour les emmener sur le toit de la Tour. Les enfants étaient épatés. Waouh ! C'était beau New York vu de haut comme ça. Leur père sourit en les voyant faire et une ombre s'avança vers Nari et un sceptre se planta en son coeur. Tony sauta à la gorge du coupable. Loki ! Mais il semblait bizarre. Il semblait puissant. Il avait de nouveau ses pouvoirs visiblement mais ceux-ci étaient rouges, ce qui était parfaitement anormal. Loki avait les yeux aussi rouges que le feu dans une cheminée. Nari se battait pour la vie, soutenu par sa grande soeur qui pleurait en le secouant. Il sentait son coeur s'arrêter, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose. La faiblesse de son corps se faisait pesante et il ferma les yeux doucement, laissant faire ce qui devait se faire, laissant le bon dieu décider de son sort. La blessure de Nari commençait alors se clore et Nari se redressait, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie, remerciant intérieurement le bon dieu qui l'avait sauvé.

Tony étranglait Loki mais à chaque fois, ils se tournaient, ce qui inversait la prise et vice versa jusqu'à ce que les deux tombent du toit. C'est à ce moment qu'ils furent retenus mais qu'ils tombèrent quand même. Valia, qui avait tenté de les retenir, pleurait en se disant qu'à l'arrivée, au mieux, il ne lui resterait plus qu'un seul père. Mais lequel ? Là était la vraie question. Soudainement, elle vit son père Tony remonter en volant à l'aide de son armure avec le père Loki, qui ne semblait pas du tout du tout content.

Les deux hommes se déposèrent sur le sol et Tony donna un baiser tendre à son amour qui le repoussa avant de disparaître et de réapparaître derrière lui.

Tony se tourna et lança un unirayon à Loki mais celui-ci le transperça et un trou se fit au milieu du corps de son mari. Tony regrettait. Mais il vit alors le dieu ricaner et la plaie se refermer. Pas de sang. Pas de marques. Waouh. Tony était émerveillé. Comment il faisait ?

A ce moment là, le Cercle Rouge au complet, y compris le fameux boss, M.O.D.O.K, se mirent aux cotés de Loki. Loki se redressa et regarda profondément son mari. Tony pleura quelques larmes. Qu'est ce que ces gens avaient fait à son coeur ? Pourquoi l'avaient-il égorgé, étouffé, déchiré, arraché, croqué, dégommé ? Pourquoi ils s'en servaient comme ça ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous les désunir ? Ils étaient peut-être trop forts tous les deux ensembles. C'était peut-être ça le problème mais même, ils n'avaient pas le droit de choisir sa vie et son coeur.

Tony se jetta sur Wanda, à qui il arracha un cheveu. Seulement ça. Eh ouais. Elle le prit avec violence et mit un couteau sous la gorge du génie. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que... Attendez... Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il resta dans la même position mais monta son coude au niveau des seins de la jeune femme. Il frappa violemment dedans et la jeune femme tomba à terre, souffrante, pleurante, ayant lâché. Tony regarda et dit à l'alfe d'emmener ses enfants sur Asgard. Celle-ci le fit et referma le portail. Super.

Le génie courrut alors à grands pas vers Loki et lui prit le bras. Quand les autres membres des méchants les poursuivirent, Tony se jetta dans le vide avec Loki.


	5. Alerte Enlevemment

**Chapitre 5: Alerte enlevemment.**

Tony chutait mais il serrait la main de Loki. Tout irait bien. Loki était là. Tony voyait le sol se rapprocher puis tous les deux le touchèrent. Loki était immobile, comme Tony. Thor les avaient vus s'écraser du Bifrost et c'était lancé pour les sauver. Il arrivait devant une grande marre de sang avec deux corps détrempés à l'intérieur. Celui de son frère, Loki, son amour, il aurait tant voulu l'épouser mais il savait que Loki aimait Tony et cela était peut-être mieux comme ça. Pour le moral. Thor n'était pas digne de Loki. Tony l'était. Il était marrant et intelligent, ce que Thor n'était pas. Et puis, il y avait justement le génie. Ils se serraient la main. Non c'est faux, Tony serrait celle de Loki. Le dieu avait la main ouverte alors que le milliardaire avait la main refermée sur le poignet de son amant.

Thor regarda attristé la scène et caressa la joue de son frère avec dégout. Qu'est ce qu'il avait demandé son frère pour être comme ça, au juste ? Rien. Tout était entièrement de sa faute, il n'a pas su protéger son frère qu'il aimait tant. Il se sentait ridicule. Tellement stupide. Tellement faible.

Deux mois après, Tony et Loki allait bien mieux vas. Ils étaient en train de se bourrer dans le bar du coin de la rue sur de la musique qui bougeait. Ils étaient en train de s'amuser un peu, Loki était revenu à lui depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Les deux amants ne se disputaient plus depuis. Ils étaient plus que complémentaires, ils étaient inséparables. Loki n'allait nul part sans Tony et vice versa. Ca venait sûrement de la cuite qu'ils se foutaient chaque soir dans la gueule et qu'ils riaient comme des niais.

Depuis, plus aucun yaourt n'était présent à la tour, sous peine de sanction exemplaire dans le cas échéant. Sur la porte, Loki et Tony avaient fait un petit panneau avec inscrit dessus: « Nous sommes en proie à une allergie au yaourt ! Plus aucun yaourt ne sera admis dans cette tour ! CAMERAS ! »

Clint avait eu une petite fille avec Natasha. Elle s'appelait Anastasie. Elle allait avoir 3 semaines. Elle était rousse comme sa mère mais avait les beaux yeux gris de son père. C'était tout sa mère cette petite malgré tout. Elle avait un sale caractère, comme sa mère quoi... Bon bref, c'était sa mère cette petite contrairement à Diana, celle de Thor qui venait juste de récupérer sa garde parce que Jane ne la supportait plus. Eh oui. Thor et Jane s'étaient séparés. La petite avait 3 ans. Mais là, elle avait 8 ans. 5 ans déjà. Mais la petite était comme son père. Une grande dragueuse. Elle était amoureuse de Nari mais dès qu'elle le draguait, il la regardait de travers en lisant avec attention son livre sur l'espace et sur la technologie que ses deux parents lui avaient offert. C'est fou ce qu'il aimait ce livre. Il restait toujours en train de le lire dans un coin.

Alors que lui faisait ça, sa soeur elle gardait son nouveau petit chiot cocker qu'elle avait appelé Pepsy. C'était un garçon, évidemment et qui avait la couleur du Pepsi alors elle avait juste un peu modifier le prénom. Il avait un collier avec des émeraudes et des rubis en rappel de ses parents, peut-être avaient-ils trop peur qu'elle ne les oublie.

C'est pendant l'instant où tout était calme pour elle que le chien se mit à trembler. Valia le fixa avec attention et vit une ombre se former sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle se redressa vivement et tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Il y avait un grand bocal volant avec une tête dedans qui ricanait. Alors c'était lui le fameux M.O.D.O.K dont lui parlait souvent Tony comme un homme dangereux, froid et sans pitié.

La petite se recula sur son lit et s'adossa à sa tête de lit en bois doré en fixant l'homme de bas. Il ricana un peu plus fort puis sorti des bras robotisés de son bocal. Il saisit la jeune fille par le bras et l'embrassa violemment pour la déconcentrer le temps qu'il la ligotte et finit par l'embarquer, ne laissant rien. Le chiot sorti de sa cachette et sauta sur le lit, couinant. Il y avait le bracelet en or sur la taie d'oreiller, le bracelet que préférait Valia. Le chiot avait peur.


	6. Règlements de Comptes

**Chapitre 6: Règlements de Comptes**

**Dans la Tour Stark:**

Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Valia, sauf Nari qui en avait informé Loki. Loki s'était tourné, il cherchait sa fille du regard. Il ne la vit pas mais il allait avoir des difficultés avec le monde que Tony avait invité pour le 9 ème anniversaire de Nari. Loki prit son verre de champagne à la main et prit de l'autre la main de son fils en avançant entre tout le monde. Personne ne se poussait, ce qui rendait le passage très étroit mais le dieu demandait gentiment pardon aux gens qui les laissaient passer en s'excusant. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Ils étaient à 20 mètres de Tony quand Loki passa vers un gros balaise qui faisait le barbot. Il serra la main de son fils et demanda gentiment, comme un homme parfaitement civilisé, avec un sourire sympathique:

- Pardonnez moi, puis je passer, s'il-vous-plait ?

_- se retourne, dépassant Loki d'une tête voire même plus et ricanant en le regardant de haut, croisant les bras contre son torse, ce qui comprimait le tas de muscles du gars,_Ah mais ce ne serait pas le petit Loki Laufeyson, ça ? _ricanant comme le gros fils de chien qu'il était sans doute d'après Loki._

- Permettez moi de réctifier. Je ne suis pas le petit Loki mais vous êtes le grand monsieur insolant, borné et écervellé. Fit le dieu, vexé par l'adjectif petit étant donné qu'il faisait presque 2 mètres.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, minus petit dieu gringalet ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Scandalisa le dieu, offensé.

- T'as très bien entendu, microbe, hors de mon chemin ou je t'écrase comme un moucheron !

- Je ne vous permet pas

- Je me permet, minus, tu crois quoi ? Tu vas me taper, ça va me faire des gilis... Ricana le mec.

Loki ne s'était jamais fait humilié de la sorte. Il frappa d'un grand coup de pied dans les bijoux de familles du grand mec qui tomba à genoux. Il était à ce moment à la hauteur de Loki. L'homme lui mit un violent coup de tête et Loki se mit à saigner du nez.

Loki regarda le mec dans les yeux et lui alluma un coup de poing dans la face. Ses amis, barraqués aussi, se tournèrent vers le dieu et le frappèrent avec violence.

Tony discutait avec Amelina, une amie de Laura et de lui. C'était vraiment une fille bien et elle était passionée par l'espace et ses trésors. Quand l'ingénieur l'écoutait, il avait l'impression d'être dans son monde, dans sa passion, dans sa tête tant elle en parlait avec enthousiasme. C'était magique de parler avec elle. Elle était incroyablement douée quand elle parlait, on ressentait ce qu'elle disait jusque dans nos entrailles. Mais Amelina se retourna sur un autre sujet qui parlait d'un certain cercle de Justice. Un gang qui autrefois avait servit comme aide à l'armée pendant la seconde guerre mondiale et qui était désormais plus ou moins dissout mais ses derniers membres étaient devenu fous et l'avait rebatisé: La Mafia Américaine Justicière. Elle semblait vraiment boulversée quand elle en parlait, c'était à même si des larmes ne coulaient pas. Non, elle se maintenait sans doute de pleurer devant son grand ami qui était désormais son seul souvenir de Laura Sajertzer et D'Anastasia Méloné, qui étaient toutes les deux décédées. Anastasia était morte dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle allait avoir 17 ans le mois qui aurait suivi. Elle avait traversé le pare-brise et serait morte sur le coup. C'était la meilleure amie de Laura et cette nouvelle l'avait poussée à la dépression. Seule Amelina avait réussi à la faire réussir à abandonner l'idée de se jetter dans la mer et s'y noyer. Elle avait elle-même été très bouleversée par ces évènements. Tony but un peu de champagne et appela Loki pour trinquer mais quand il tourna la tête, il vit que Loki dégommait des mecs qui étaient deux fois plus grands que lui et sourit. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point le dieu était incroyable des fois. Vraiment, c'était même scotchant.

Loki avait mit les gars chaos mais il était gravement blessé et trainait par terre pour marcher, en gros, il rampait pour être honnête et Nari avait quelques plaies ouvertes, ayant voulu stopper le combat mais il s'en était retrouvé mêlé et n'avait pas survécu à beaucoup de blessures et avait fini par s'échapper.

Tony se rapprocha des deux hommes et les releva, les emmenant tous les deux à l'infirmerie en urgence après avoir fait sortir tout le monde.

Loki était sur le lit, pleins de bandages et de pensements partout sur le corps, assis et regardait le sol fixement. Tony se mit devant lui et lui releva la tête:

- Qu'est ce qui t'as prit, chéri ? C'était trop risqué...

- Je n'avais pas le choix... Il m'injurait, Anthony, essaie de me comprendre...

- Je comprend parfaitement, Loki chéri._ lui serrant la main, avec compréhension._ Le rassura Tony avec tendresse dans sa voix.

_- sourit avec amour et passion, serrant lui aussi la main de son amant, _Je te remercie, Anthony, de me comprendre et de me soutenir. Comment va Nari ?

- Il est... _soupire,_ Instable, Loki, mais c'est pas ta faute...

- Comment ça, instable, Anthony ? Il va mourir ? S'inquiéta Loki.

- Mais non, chéri, non. Il est juste en manque de force pour se relever. Il devrait se remettre d'ici 12 à 24 heures de repos. Mais il ne faut pas que tu aille le voir pour le moment. Tu as besoin de... _prenant durement son souffle,_ faire une pause... Te relaxer, te remettre de cette bagarre qui ne t'as pas vraiment épargné... Sourit le milliardaire, gentiment.

Loki le regarda avec tendresse et le serra contre lui, avec amour. Tony se laissa enserrer puis une pensée lui revint. Valia.

Il se retira de sa prise et regarda le sol, dépité. Loki lui releva la tête vers lui et lui donna un tendre baiser que Tony évita en tournant la tête. Le dieu se sentit vexé. Il tourna la tête et sorti de la chambre de l'infirmerie pour laisser Tony tout seul, qui se sentit con.


	7. Repose toi, mon fils

**Chapitre 7: Repose toi, mon fils.**

Tony suivit discrètement Loki qui se dirigeait vers la salle où le jeune garçon de 9 ans se reposait. Il se cacha derrière le mur à toute vitesse quand il vit que Loki s'était retourné. Le dieu se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le cadran de porte mais il ne voyait personne. Étonné, il retourna vers le petit et lui caressa la joue. Il pleurait, il avait peur, il était tout de même son père-mère. Il l'avait porté et le petit était inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital, tout blessé par sa faute en plus. Ah non, c'est vrai, Tony avait dit à Loki d'arrêter de croire ça. Mais Tony ne l'aimait plus. Alors peu importe.

Le petit eut un frisson quand le dieu toucha le petit à la joue et il regarda sa main qui devenait bleu. Il se redressa immédiatement et se colla contre le mur de derrière, mettant sa main devant ses yeux et la fixa avec peur. Il ne supportait pas sa forme Jotunn. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il prise quand il avait touché son fils ? C'était illogique. Le dieu se rapprocha en Jotunn de son fils et il pleura un peu quand il vit aussi Nari devenir bleu au visage. Loki le regarda avec frayeur et stupéfaction à la fois. Un Jotunn ?! Nari ?! Tout ça à cause de lui et là personne n'allait pouvoir dire que c'était faux. Tony n'était pas Jotunn qu'il sache. Donc c'était lui.

L'enfant ouvrit un œil rouge comme le sang, le posant sur son père et sourit. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir souffler « Papa... Je t'aime... » Mais là, un tourbillon rouge se disposa entre lui et son cher père. Nari tomba au sol, un grand sol qui devint alors rouge. Il regarda ses mains et hurla. Il était bleu putain ! Qu'est ce qui se passait donc ?! Tout devint noir. Tout sauf une chose. Un immense cercle rouge était devant lui et Loki, son père, le fixa avec tendresse, les yeux rouge feu. Il faisait peur comme ça. Nari se recula en rampant quand le dieu voulut toucher sa joue. Loki se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Magnéto et toute la bande du Cercle Rouge se mirent alors derrière Loki et le prirent par la force, lui prenant ses deux bras. Le dieu tentait de se débattre mais rien ne se passait. Nari se releva pour l'aider mais il retomba, comme immobilisé. Une immense ombre comme un bocal apparu à coté du Cercle Rouge, qui forçait Loki à garder la tête en bas et l'ayant obligé à courber le dos. Une épée. Des pleurs. Un coup d'épée. Une tête par terre et un corps qui tombait mais Nari ne voyait pas bien. Tout était incolore, noir, des ombres, des silhouettes et il reconnu alors le rire fou de M.O.D.O.K.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ouf, il rêvait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un cadeau avec un emballage vert et un autre avec un paquet rouge. Ses deux parents y avaient alors pensé ?! C'était alors avec beaucoup de joie que le petit ouvrit ses deux cadeaux et il vit alors ses deux livres. Ceux dont il avait parlé à ses parents. Un sur la magie et un autre sur les dieux. Il était si heureux qu'il serra les deux livres contre son torse et qu'il se redressa vite, même si cela lui était défendu, posa ses petits pieds sur le sol de la Tour et tortilla ses orteils puis courut vers la chambre de ses parents. Aucun des deux n'était dedans. Il y avait un immense silence dans la tour. Tant qu'on entendait ses pas alors qu'il marchait pieds nus. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le salon et vit Loki, assis sur la canapé, semblant indifférent à ce que lui criait Tony.

- Tu l'as mal prit, hein ?!

- ...

- Tu t'en fous de ce que je te dis, c'est ça ?! Je parle à quoi là ?! Loki ou un mur stupide ?!

- ...

- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou de m'être marié avec toi Loki ! Sache juste que si tu continue, tu finiras peut-être avec quelqu'un, mais pas moi ! Ça, tu peux en être sûr !

_- une larme coule doucement sur la joue du dieu, _...

- Répond moi putain ! Cria Tony, cassant un verre contre le sol mais le dieu ne fit que sursauter. Ah ça te touche ça, hein ?! Mais moi, t'en as rien à foutre !

- ...

- Eh bien reste en silence ! Viens, Nari on part.

- ...

- Non papa, je veux pas partir ! Pleura le petit mais Tony lui tira la main et le sortit.

Le milliardaire se tourna une dernière fois vers le dieu et le regarda intensément. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Loki. Tony fit signe à Nari de ne pas bouger puis il s'avança vers Loki après avoir fermé la porte.

**Dehors:**

Nari attendait que Tony sorte de la pièce mais ce moment n'arriverait pas de sitôt, ses parents gueulaient. Le petit regarda tout autour et il voyait un couple qui s'aimait sous ses propres yeux. Ils se câlinaient, ça rappelait tellement ce qu'il voulait de ses parents au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mais ils ne les voyaient plus heureux. Loki et Tony n'étaient plus heureux ensemble. Synonyme de séparation en approche mais il ne voulait pas ça lui.

Il se mit alors à regarder si ses parents venaient et voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il se mit à courir en ville. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les faire arrêter. Il avait trouvé. Il allait demandé à une amie de l'emmener chez elle, pour faire croire à une fugue. Ils arrêteraient, c'était sûr et certain si leur enfant s'était échappé en n'ayant pas supporter qu'ils se disputent tout le temps. Mais voilà, il y avait deux issues: l'une, celle qu'il espérait, ils se réconcilieraient et tout redeviendrait comme dans son enfance et l'autre, c'était que comme solution, c'était la séparation. Mais Nari ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent et puis Tony avait crié qu'il était à bout de souffle avec Loki.

Il s'enfonça vite dans la ville et parcourut toutes les rues les plus éclairées, dont le Wall Street. Il regarda tout autour de lui la magnificence des lieux. Tout était de milles couleurs, rouge, vert, bleu, jaune, orange, rose, violet, blanc, or, argent, c'était magique. Il se perdait dans le monde qu'il y avait, c'était parfaitement ce qu'il recherchait. Il allait rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une destination.

**Dans le salon de la Tour Stark:**

- Tu te rend compte ou pas, Loki ?!

- ...

- T'es vraiment un abruti ! Comment ais je pu un jour vouloir de toi ?!

- ...

- Arrête ce silence ! Ça va faire 2 heures que je te parle ! T'as perdu ta langue ?!

- Tais-toi. Articula le dieu, c'était sans doute sa troisième parole depuis les deux heures de « discussion » mais plutôt de dispute à son goût.

Tony fixa Loki avec haine et sorti de la pièce. Il ne voyait pas Nari et commença à paniquer. Il regarda tout autour en vitesse mais il ne vit rien, pas son fils, pas Nari. Son cœur commençait alors à lui faire mal, il savait que c'était sa faute. Il se lança dans la maison et vit un Loki interloqué le regarder étrangement et lui cria:

- Nari a disparu !


	8. Cadeau des Avengers

**Chapitre 8: Cadeau des Avengers**

**Dans une magnifique villa, celle du Cercle Rouge:**

Nari était venu dans cette villa car le coté rebelle l'avait toujours enchanté. Il rêvait de rencontrer des méchants, il aimerait tant communiquer avec eux comme il en avait toujours été empêcher. Nari n'était absolument pas un gentil, ah non non non ! Ne l'insultons pas de la sorte ! Il avait aussi bien une face d'ange qu'un coeur de monstre. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la sombre villa, le jeune homme regardait autour de lui et vit que tout était... Passionant. Plus que la Tour Stark. Il aurait tant rêvé vivre dans une maison sans lumière, dans l'ombre. Ca lui aurait plu de tuer au lieu de servir ses deux stupides parents qui avaient trop de sentiments, c'était si ridicule. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point il les détestait. Il voulait malgré tout les voir tous les deux, vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Pour mieux les tuer. On dit que la perte de son amour et comme arracher le coeur et l'âme d'une personne. Il voulait ça pour ses parents, lui. C'était cool.

Une très belle jeune fille de son âge approximativement, bien brune, les yeux bleus clair, s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux devinrent rouge et le garçon la fixa et il revit alors ce cercle en boucle dans sa tête. Là, il avait peur. Il se plaqua contre le mur mais la jeune fillette lui toucha la main et il revit la silhouette de la tête qui tombait et celle du corps qui tombait, immobile. Il la fixa et elle sourit. Elle lui toucha la main, gentiment en rougissant. Le jeune garçon fut amusé et releva la tête de la petite qui riait avec douceur. Elle était timide. Lui aussi ceci dit. Un point commun. Le jeune homme sentait son coeur bondir de sa poitrine quand la fillette le regardait avec tendresse. Elle le tira avec elle dans un coin du couloir et l'emmena vers une destination encore inconnue. Elle s'appelait Lory. Elle venait d'avoir 7 ans. Elle aimait faire du mal, comme Nari. Deux points communs. Bon sang, ce que son coeur lui faisait mal quand il ne la regardait pas. Alors il la fixait en souriant.

La petite ouvrit une porte qui menait à vraisemblablement une pièce de torture. Des gens étaient en train d'être torturés et un clone d'eux était construit. Le jeune garçon fixa la façon dont les autres faisaient ça et il voyait que les gens mouraient à la fin de l'opération. Ce qui ne manquait pas à chaque fois de faire grimacer le bel homme, d'ailleurs. Et lui que se croyait aussi cruel qu'eux, il s'était bien trompé. Mais la petite fille le regarda dans les yeux et tout allait mieux. Elle lui donna quelque chose dans la main. C'était le bracelet de son père Tony. Mais comment avait-elle eut ça ? C'était là que la jeune fille le tira par le bras et lui fit faire le tour des machines.

Il y avait Valia sur une machine, en train d'hurler à la mort, elle était vraisemblablement en train de se faire ôter le coeur avec des manières bien spéciales. C'était un bras venant d'une machine qui était enfoncé dans la poitrine de sa soeur et qui tirait doucement mais sûrement pour lui arracher le coeur, qui giclait le sang. La petite était pâle comme un linge voire même plus et elle allait rendre l'âme. Nari regarda sa soeur mourir. Il se sentit coupable quand le corps inanimé de celle-ci s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol, un mètre plus bas. Elle avait souffert. Il pâlit. Il perdait l'équilibre et alors qu'il allait s'évanouir de toutes ces horreurs, Lory le retint et le serra contre elle:

- Eh bah, Nari, qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as peur du sang ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète de sa douce voix d'enfant.

- Non c'est que... Je la connaissais...

- Ah ? Qui était-ce ?

- Ma... Grande soeur...

La petite le regarda ahurie. Elle n'en revenait pas. Magnéto disait que personne n'allait s'inquiéter pour elle et il avait menti ? A sa propre nièce ? Comment avait-il osé ?! Lory posa Nari sur le sol et se dirigea vers Magnéto qui buvait bien tranquille un verre de sang de sa dernière victime, soit Valia. Elle le regarda comme si elle avait des fusils à la place des yeux. L'homme la fixa méchamment et la tua du regard.

- Tu m'as menti.

- Voyons, mais pourquoi ?

_- ramenant Nari auprès d'eux, le serrant contre elle, _Je l'aime. Tu m'as dit que la mort de Valia Stark ne poserait de soucis à personne et en cela tu as menti. Je te hais.

- Moi aussi ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, tiens, Nari Stark. Que fais tu ici ? C'est gentil de vouloir me faire un coucou de passage, tu sais. Tu es bien mieux élevé que ton père Loki. Et même que Tony d'ailleurs, tu sais.

- Ta gueule. Lui dit calmement le gamin, lui crachant ensuite à la figure ce qui fit que Magnéto fut en colère.

Le mutant prit avec violence le bras de Nari mais la petite le retenait, et par la pensée, elle fit exploser le bras de Magnéto, qui la regarda avec la plus grande méchanceté. Il allait la baffer la gamine. Pour qui elle se prenait c'te pétasse ?! Il allait gifler la jeune fille quand il entendit un bruit de bombe dans la salle des tortures. Il se dépècha d'aller y jeter un oeil et vit Tony, qui était avec Loki, tous les deux en colère après Magnéto mais Loki était trop occupé à pleurer sa fille et Tony à tuer les gardes.

Magnéto sauta sur l'occasion et se rapprocha de Loki et voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Loki pour le narguer mais le dieu l'avait attrapé extrêmement vite et lui avait cassé 5 fois au même endroit tant il la tournait et la serrait fort. Il voulait même lui arracher. Il le fit. Il forçait tant sur la main et la tirait vers lui que celle ci finit par se retrouvée dans la main gauche du dieu. Magnéto avait hurlé tant ça faisait mal. Loki s'était retourné et avait ricané malgré ses larmes:

- T'as vu ? Ca fait mal, hein, de perdre quelque chose de précieux que l'on vient de nous arracher lentement.

- Tais toi ! Monstre !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris le sens de ce mot, Magnéto. Fit une voix derrière lui.

- Ha ha ha... Stark...

- Magnéto... Soupira Tony, préparant son armure pour le combat et là, le SHIELD avec les Avengers entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Le bâtiment est cerné ! Ne bougez plus ! Cria Fury, sortant des menottes mais Magnéto les fixa et elles vinrent se placer autour des poignets de Nari.

_- vient le prendre et lui met un bâillon de sa main, le retenant contre lui, un fusil à la main, _Si vous approchez d'un pas, j'lui pète la cervelle ! Et je déconne pas !

_- serrant les poings, ce qui fait couler du sang bleu foncé sur sa peau froncée par la rage de sa prise,_ Tu pousse le bouchon trop loin, mutant, tu vas finir en bouillie de métal ! L'avertit calmement le dieu des Malices en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- T'as pas compris ?! Tu veux que j'le fasse ?!

Loki ne répondit pas et souleva le mutant du sol rien qu'en levant sa main et le maintenait en l'air. Du feu commençait à démarrer sous les pieds du mutant. Il commença instantanément à fondre, ce qui le faisait hurler de douleur.

- Ca fait mal de mourir, n'est ce pas ? _calmement, comme si c'était normal, _Alors dans ce cas, savoure ta mort mutant. Aime la mort. Aime la douleur.

- Je t'en supplie ! Epargne moi ! Cria le mutant, souffrant.

- Je t'ai prié cent fois de l'épargner... Et regarde maintenant ! Je te hais ! Crève !

Le feu commençait alors à devenir plus chaud. Tout le batiment fut évacué, même des Avengers sauf de Loki qui avait décidé d'y rester aussi. Tony le regarda en se faisant emmené, il voyait tout au ralenti. Son mari avait la tête baissée, entouré par le feu et il avait un cadavre juste au dessus de lui, celui de Magnéto brûlé vif. Tony pleurait. Ô comme il aimait Loki, ô combien il regrettait ses actes, ô combien il était tombé de haut. Loki leva un oeil pleurant vers lui, bien vert avec les flammes se reflettant dedans. Tony lui tendit la main mais Loki rebaissa la tête. La porte se ferma. Loki était peut être mort. Peut-être qu'il allait alors. Tony pleurait encore plus, se jettant à terre, caressant la porte.

- Loki ! Mon amour ! Je t'aimerai toujours ! Tu me manque déjà, je te revois dans mes bras, vieux souvenirs ô combien douloureux, ô combien perdus mais gardés dans mon coeur et dans ma mémoire tout comme toi... Et notre première rencontre ? Tu t'en souviens ? Quand nous nous battions dans New York... C'est si vieux mais si récent en mon coeur. Tu es mon amour. Je viendrai te chercher. J'ai besoin que tu vive avec moi ou que je meurs avec toi. Je me rappele à Miami, la plage, et toi, mon coeur ? Pourquoi tu me parle pas ? Pourquoi je me sens vide, faible, mort, sans âme ? Je ne te sens plus là. Je me sens ailleurs, dans ton corps, sans doute au feu depuis le temps que je te parle. Répond moi je t'en supplie... Ô mon dieu que je t'aime ! Putain répond Loki ! LOKI ! Pitié, ne m'abandonne pas dans ce monde sans aucun sens, sans lumière, sans vie, j'ai tant besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas, non ! Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de cruel donc tu ne le fera pas, hein ? Tu reviendras dehors et tu me serrera contre toi en me disant des mots d'amour comme avant, hein, tout comme avant. Oublions les disputes. Repartons à zéro mon coeur mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne pourrai pas le faire tout seul, sans toi, je ne suis plus là. Sans toi, je ne suis qu'un tas d'os mortel qui n'a rien de signifiant mais toi... Tu es le soleil, la lumière, l'étoile qui brille le plus dans le ciel, tu le sais ça ? Tu sais que tu es à moi et que je veux pas que tu me quitte, hein ? Eh bien reviens ! Reviens ! J'ai besoin de tes lèvres, tes bras, ton corps, ton cerveau, toi quoi. Toi et moi. Tony et Loki. Pas Loki sans Tony et pas non plus Tony sans Loki. Ca ne se fait pas, ça ne se fera jamais, ça n'existe pas, Loki sans Tony. C'est une idée des gens mais ça n'existe pas. Ouvre moi alors si tu ne veux pas sortir. _frappant contre la porte, _Aime moi, petite canaille ! AIME MOI ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aime, je suis en manque de Loki ! Où il est mon Loki ?! Répond moi mon amour, dis moi que tu m'aime, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu m'aime, une dernière fois, une toute dernière mais juste que je t'entende me le dire. Cette dispute, c'est ça qui te pousse à ça, hein ?! Tu veux me pousser à bout ?! Eh bien j'ai croqué à l'hameçon, tu m'as eu, content ?! Maintenant sors d'ici ! SORS ! SORS ! Ne meurs pas ! Reviens ici ! Tout de suite ! Répond mo par pitié mon amour, ne me dis pas que tu es mort et que tu ne m'entend pas te pleurer comme jamais je n'ai pleuré qui que ce soit dans ma courte vie de mortel. Je te pleure parce que je te hais mais je t'aime trop pour te haïr au point de ne pas pleurer contre une porte insignifiante. Tout comme ce que tu as fait, c'est aussi insignifiant que ton acte, mon coeur. J'ai besoin de toi et tu pars parce que je t'ai grondé ? Je sais que j'ai eu tort et je m'en veux. Pardonne moi encore. Je pleure là... Reste...


	9. La salle 101

**Chapitre 9: La salle 101**

**De retour dans la Tour Stark, dans le hall:**

Tony posa ses clefs de voiture avec tremblements sur la table. Il se posa doucement sur le canapé, son fils Nari lui ayant été retiré pour raison de sécurité. Paraissait-il que Nari était du coté des ennemis depuis le début mais bon, ça Tony s'en doutait un peu.

Tony regardait l'horloge, il était tout seul. Sa fille était morte, son mari sans doute pareil et Nari lui avait été enlevé. Il se sentait à l'abandon. Il avait fait venir Pepper, pas le choix, et Thor, pour se sentir un peu moins seul. Pepper avait dit qu'elle avait pas le temps à cause de sa journée chargée et qu'elle tombait de fatigue mais Thor était venu.

Tony lui ouvrit et se serra contre son beau-frère. Thor le serra gentiment et lui servit de l'eau.

- Tu sais Tony, je peux rester ici si tu veux de la compagnie... Proposa Thor, très inquiet pour Tony.

- Mm... Si tu veux, ça ne me ferait en effet pas de mal... Mais je ne veux pas... Fin tu vois... Te déranger...

- Surtout pas Tony ! C'est avec plaisir que je te demande ça. Lui sourit le dieu mais Tony baissa la tête, repensant sans doute à l'incendie.

- Tony... Tant que tu pense à ça, je... La police a retrouvé... 3 cadavres... Déplora Thor, posant la main sur l'épaule de Tony qui détourna son regard vers lui.

- Qui ça... ?

- Valia... Magnéto et... _avalant durement sa salive,_ … Loki...

Lo... Loki... ? Commença à pleurer le milliardaire.

Thor ne fit qu'hocher la tête en laissant couler quelques larmes et il se tourna pour fondre en larmes. Tony le retint avec la main et le serra quand le dieu pleurait. Il pleurait aussi alors autant y aller en groupe. Il fixa le dieu qui lui sourit. Loki était mort. Tony voulait voir le corps et le demanda à Thor, qui n'avait pas su dire non à un veuf d'une heure.

**A la morgue:**

Tony s'approcha du bac qu'on avait sorti sous la demande qu'il avait faite de voir Loki Stark. Il ouvrit le bocal et vit le corps de son mari qui n'était même pas brûlé. Il avait du asphyxié. Le génie se rapprocha du visage de son amant et lui caressa les lèvres, les larmes coulant. Il était si parfait, son mari défunt. Si merveilleux, si magnifique, si sublime, si... Si tout. Il était tout. Tony rien qu'un morceau de rien qui avait besoin du tout que le dieu des Malices formait quand il était... en vie. Tony pleurait à cause de cette stupide pensée que Loki était mort. Mais en fait, c'était plutôt le fait de se rendre compte que cette stupide pensée était pourtant réelle qui lui avait couté des larmes.

Loki était magnifique. Il avait une belle tenue noire, une veste longue s'arrètant aux genoux du dieu en longueur, ouverte, joliment décorée, avec un V à l'arrière de la veste. Elle brillait. Quand à la chemise, elle était basique. Blanche. Et le pantalon pareil. Basique mais noir lui. Loki portait les bottes que Tony lui avait acheté pour son dernier noël. Bien noires, montant jusqu'aux haut des tibias, soit sous le genoux. Et il avait son écharpe. Son écharpe bien à lui. Verte. Il était si beau. Tony aurait voulu le serrer et lui dire: « Tu es sublime mon coeur, comme toujours » mais il savait bien que de un c'était interdit et que de deux, le dieu n'aurait pas entendu ses paroles douces.

Thor était derrière et il apporta à Tony la chose que Loki avait laissé dans sa main quand il avait été retrouvé mort. Une rose. Une rose verte comme l'écharpe de son frère. Tony regarda la fleur et sourit, elle était magique. Ca expliquait la couleur. Tony caressa du bout de ses doigts les pétales de la fleur. Elle en comptait 101. Le dieu voulait lui montrer quelque chose par là. Tony mit la fleur dans sa poche, embrassa son mari, referma tout puis rentra à la Tour.

Il fallait fouiller la salle 101.


	10. Le secret de Nari

**Chapitre 10: Le secret de Nari**

**Vers la salle 101, avec les clefs:**

Loki était un malin. Il voulait que Tony découvre quelque chose mais quoi ? Tony avait découvert les clefs de la salle sur sa console, en regardant bien par contre, c'était comme pour indiquer quelque chose. Un secret. Un mystère bien caché impossible à découvrir sauf si on s'en rapproche vraiment. Tony toucha du bout des doigts la clef qu'il glissa dans la serrure et d'un coup sûr, il tourna la clef trois fois, ce qui ouvrit la porte. Tout était sombre. Lorsque Tony alluma la lumière, il vit des choses horrifiantes. Des images de Loki et Tony où il était inscrit en rouge sur leurs visages: DEAD. Il semblerait même que quelqu'un avait mit en bazard la pièce de petite taille. Tony tourna la tête et vit alors des papiers qui dépassaient un peu d'un meuble en bois. Tony retourna toute la pièce et prit les papiers, avec rage. Il y avait un planning dessus:

« Lundi: Cercle Rouge réunion.

Mardi: Sortie avec Lory.

Mercredi: Visite de la villa.

Jeudi: Incendie. Loki mort et Valia aussi. :))

Vendredi: Fugue de la prison du SHIELD »

Tony ne voulut pas aller plus loin et se mit à chercher partout autour de lui. Il se mit alors à lâcher les papiers et partir en vitesse vers sa Ferrari et se jetta dedans, la démarrant au plus vite. Il savait que c'était Nari qui avait écrit ces notes, qui avait fait ça sur les photos de Loki et lui et le petit allait se prendre la dérouillée de sa vie à son retour. Le milliardaire enfila alors ses lunettes de soleil et démarra la voiture pour aller vite à l'immeuble général que venait de construire le SHIELD en son honneur. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Fury du fait que Nari allait tuer tout le monde si il le fallait mais qu'il sortirait de la prison de verre. Comment son fils pouvait-il être si froid et méchant alors que Loki et lui lui avaient toujours apprit l'amour et la paix ? Tony se le demandait bien mais il avait pas l'temps là.

**Dans les bureaux du SHIELD:**

Fury constatait une anomalie. La porte de la cage de verre s'était ouverte toute seule et gamin de 9 ans était en train de massacrer tous les agents du SHIELD et que ceux-ci n'avaient semblait-il pas la moindre chance avec le petit Stark. Fury regardait alors stupéfait les dégats que causait ce petit dieu en herbe. C'était sans doute le dieu de l'eau parce qu'il réduisait tous ses ennemis en flaque d'eau.

Soudainement, Nari fit son entrée dans le bureau de Fury mais Tony fit un unirayon sur son fils. Il avait mal de faire ça mais Loki comprendrait.

Nari regarda mal son père et lui hurla:

- Rah ! Je te hais, papa. Toi comme tous ! Je suis Nari, moi ! Pas un stupide gamin qui écoute son père en disant, oui papa chéri ! Je te hais et j'assume !

Là, Tony n'avait plus le choix. Il se mit à genoux, tombant de haut de devoir faire ce qu'il allait faire. Il regarda le ciel, pensant à Loki et s'excusant milles fois. Ô comme il s'en voudrait par la suite mais ce gamin était une vraie merde.

Tony regarda son fils avec rage et lui attrapa le bras, rapprochant son fils en colère de son visage et collant le torse du jeune homme contre le sien, s'en voulant une nouvelle fois. Il tenta quand même une dernière approche avec son fils:

- Nari... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais là, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Sache que je t'aime...

- Ta gueule ! Lui hurla Nari

C'était à cet instant que Tony l'eut transpercé d'un unirayon en plein coeur. Le petit s'écroula, mort, au sol, dans les bras de son père qui pleura son acte mais qui se dit que c'était ça où le monde entier. Il avait choisit en nombre, pas en coeur. Il était encore si désolé pour Loki. Mais il ne lui en voudrait pas, il en était sûr. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Nari devint soudainement cendres. C'était la fin de Nari. La fin de Tony et Loki.


	11. Petit bout

**Chapitre 11: Petit Bout**

**Dans la Tour Stark:**

Tony restait seul dans son lit, se sentant mal, il avait le sang de son fils sur les mains. Quel monstre il était ce petit. Tony se sentait si seul maintenant, pourquoi Loki était-il parti ? Pourquoi Valia avait-elle été assassinée et pourquoi Nari les avait trahi et avait répondu de ses actes par le sang et la cendres ? Soudainement, une chanson qui plaisait à Tony passa à la radio. Il leva un sourcil, étrangement, en regardant perplexe cette radio qui passait Get Lucky de Daft Punk.

Il entendit sonner et alla vite ouvrir. C'était Thor avec un petit bout de choux brun comme Loki avec de beaux yeux verts. Tony caressa la joue du gosse et tourna son regard vers le grand brun.

- Vous avez eu un enfant ? Questionna-t-il perplexe sur le coup.

- Non ! Oh non ! C'est le votre, Tony.

- Le... Le notre ?

- Ouais. A Loki et toi. Il a demandé à accoucher avant l'incendie. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, Thor, bah non. Prenant le petit et lui caressant le visage et le petit sourit, Il est chou. Comme son père.

- Ouais comme toi, Tony.

- Je parlais de Loki.

- Oublie le, Tony. Passe à autre chose. Je t'ai apporté des donuts.

- Ah... Merci... Déprima un peu le milliardaire.

Il posa le petit sur le canapé et s'assit à ses cotés, le chatouillant. Thor sourit à cette vue, il est vrai que Tony avait toujours été un excellent père. Loki était quand même plus sévère que Tony, ce qui donnait une parfaite éducation pour des enfants entre l'un qui blague et les aide, et l'autre qui gueule et les recadre. Parfait pour un couple avec un enfant ou deux maximum.

Tony jouait avec le petit mais il était un peu perdu. Si son éducation avait mené à la mort de ses deux enfants, peut-être fallait-il qu'il la change. Ou peut-être qu'aimer une femme serait la solution miracle pour éduquer l'enfant parfait, l'enfant Loki-Starkson qui serait le mieux du monde. Mais seulement, où avait-il échoué dans l'éducation qu'il avait donné aux deux précédents ? Il n'en savait rien donc il ne pourrait rien y changer.

Thor se rapprocha d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule calme de Tony. Il devait lui parler de ça. L'enterrement des corps de sa famille soit Loki, Valia et Nari. C'était important que Tony soit au courant que c'était le lendemain. Mais comment lui dire ? Il fallait être très délicat et très calme voire même un peu bouleversé pour éviter au milliardaire de faire une crise cardiaque. Il fallait qu'il se lance. Il huma et se rapprocha de Tony, qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Bon, eh bien, il fallait le faire maintenant...

- Tony... Demain enterrement...

- Demain ? Si tôt ? Désespéra le génie.

- Oui Tony, je suis navré. Je ne voulais pas que ça se fasse mais les Avengers en ont décidé autrement. Pardonne moi.

- Tu n'y est pour rien, Thor. Je savais que ce jour viendrait. Je l'ai toujours craint. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Ce serait incorrect surtout de ma part de ne pas venir demain matin... Mais bon, je... Je vais aller me chercher un bel uniforme et... Et puis je... Je viendrai, écoute... Dit Tony en se relevant et s'ébouriffant les cheveux, pensif et tremblant surtout puis il sortit de la Tour avec son bébé.

Dieu, demain ce serait l'enterrement de sa vie. Il allait s'enterrer aussi avec le moral qu'il avait. Il regarda le petit brun qu'il portait qui n'avait pas encore de prénom. Il hésitait. Entre Joan ou Loki Junior. Mais il rigolait, biensûr qu'il allait l'appelé Joan. Il avança et prit un bel uniforme noir, avec une chemise rouge pétant et une fleur rouge à poser sur Loki quand il irait vers le cadavre de son mari. Il avait ensuite prit un uniforme que le petit avait pointé du doigt. Tout en noir avec une chemisette rose fushia. Il serait sublime comme ça, ceci dit. Il avait ensuite tout payé et était parti vers la cascade magique que Loki avait ensorcellée. Elle brillait en rose, c'était magnifique. Quand Tony toucha l'eau, celle-ci devint rouge, comme du sang. Quand il ressorti ensuite sa main de la cascade, elle était couverte de sang. Il se recula soudain et regarda sa main de façon étonné. Etait-ce un message de la nature ? Alors, il posa ses yeux dans le marêt où s'était inscrit LOKI. Tony pleura des larmes noires et courrut avec son petit à travers toute la ville.

C'était Natasha qui l'avait intercepté. Elle avait tout de suite vu les larmes noires, la main pleine de sang de Tony et le petit en pleurs.

- Tony ! D'où vient ce petit ? Questionna-t-elle, inquiète pour le scientifique.

- Bah c'est le mien ! Je t'en prie, aide moi ! Des gens me suivent ! Ils veulent me tuer !

- Je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer, Tony, rentre chez toi.

Sur ce, l'ingénieur courrut vite vers chez lui où plus personne n'était et se mit contre la porte, d'où des coups violents provenaient pout tenter de l'ouvrir. Il était seul, et il se faisait agresser par le Cercle Rouge en plus ?! Mais comment il allait faire ?! Et Joan ?!

Les coups ne se firent plus, Tony s'était poussé de la porte et les regardait, ahuri. Les membres restant du Cercle Rouge étaient là. Wanda se rapprocha de Tony et tenta de lui enlever le petit mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Crâne Rouge s'approcha alors de Tony et lui mit un coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui fit que Tony lâcha l'enfant qui pleurait énormément.

- S'il vous plait... Ne lui faites... pas de mal... Pitié... Pleura Tony, tombé à genoux avec la force du coup et la douleur que ça infligeait dans la colonne.

- Oh Tony... Comme il est chou... Ricana Wanda en sortant un poignard et le posant juste à coté du cou du gamin qui hurlait.

- Non ! Je vous en prie !

Tony ne pouvait désormais plus voir qu'une silhouette pointer un couteau vers une autre, toute petite, à cause des rayons du jour trop forts dans ses yeux. Soudain, le couteau tomba et la grande personne aussi. Une tête tomba puis le corps et quand celui-ci était tombé au sol, une autre ombre grande et fine mais d'homme était apparue derrière, avec un sceptre. C'était un inconnu. Tony ne le reconnaissait pas. Le grand prit le petit bébé et le serra en s'avançant. Il se fit attaquer de tous les cotés mais il contrait tout et le moindre coup de cet inconnu brûlait ou faisait exploser un ennemi.

Tony se cacha vite derrière une porte, voyant l'ombre le pourchasser. Il courrut dans les grands couloirs de la Tour, suivie par cette ombre. Il se cognait sur tous les murs mais il se sauvait la vie sans aucun doute. C'est M.O.D.O.K qui l'empêcha d'avancer plus. Il s'était mit devant lui alors que la grande silhouette se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Le bocal se mit à ricaner puis il disparu. Tony tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. La silhouette se stabilisa derrière lui et le serra. Des manches noires entouraient son cou et des baisers lui parvinrent dans le cou et sur la joue. Ces lèvres... Elles lui rappelaient... !

L'ingénieur se raidit et se retourna. Il voyait Loki, qui lui souriait, qui était entouré par les rayons du soleil. Mais il était en vie lui ?! Mais ?! Mais !

- Loki... ? Questionna Tony puis il se fit embrasser avec la plus douce sensation du monde. Celle d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.


	12. Ennemis et Ennuis, synonymes

**Chapitre 12: Ennemis et Ennuis, synonymes**

**Dans le salon de la Tour Stark:**

Tony était tellement heureux. Il voyait son mari qui était récemment déclaré mort et qu'il avait même vu son cadavre sur le canapé, en train de jouer avec leur fils. Tony avait envie de fêter ça. Il avait servi deux grands verres de champagne et un petit pour Joan. Avec du champagne dedans quand même. C'était un futur Stark, non mais oh ! Tony avait prit les verres et était venu s'asseoir tout contre son mari, lui caressant le visage et Loki avait embrassé de nouveau Tony avec la plus grande tendresse. Loki câlina son cher Tony, ô combien il lui avait manqué.

Loki avait entendu tout le discours de Tony mais ne voulait pas y répondre car sinon, Tony aurait tenté de forcer la porte alors que si il le croyait mort, il n'aurait pas voulu entrer dans la pièce. Il avait tout écouté et ne voulait pas lui faire subir l'enterrement. Une fois que les Avengers étaient tous partis, il avait trouvé une fenêtre, mit un clône de lui dans la pièce pour que Tony ne se lance pas à sa recherche quand les flics lui auraient dit: on a pas retrouvé ton mari, Tony. Il ne voulait pas que Tony se mette en danger et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se suicide. Pour ça, il devait être là pour s'en assurer. Il s'était sauvé et avait refermé la fenêtre. Il avait eu une journée de périple dans la ville pour se trouver un foyer discret, n'ayant pas exclué la possibilité qu'il se rende à Odin sur Asgard. Mais à ce moment, il avait entendu des rumeurs sur le fait que Tony était pourchassé. Il s'était alors précipité à la Tour et avait sauvé Joan et Tony de justesse.

Tony ne voulait pas que Loki reparte. Pour ça, il avait mit toutes ses chances de son coté. Il lui avait offert des baisers, un fils, un verre, et peut-être une relation sexuelle ce soir, il verrait bien. Loki le serrait contre lui en tout cas, buvant son verre et donnant le sien doucement au petit qui avait l'air d'aimer ça. Il riait quand il en buvait alors Tony avait sourit et lui donnait pendant qu'il embrassait son mari face à face, pas à coté. Il y ajoutait à ce baiser tout ce qu'il avait de plus valable pour leur relation. La langue, l'amour, la passion et tout ce qui avec. Loki avec répondu avec grand plaisir à ce baiser et il avait déplacé le petit juste à coté d'eux pour que le milliardaire lui grimpe dessus tout en continuant le tendre baiser.

C'était à ce moment là que Fury les appela par vidéo et qu'il les vit en train de s'embrasser. Fury regarda perplexe, étant pourtant sûr que Loki était mort l'autre jour dans l'incendie. Tony tourna la tête vers la vidéo en rougissant quand Fury l'interpela et Loki riait aux éclats en regardant son tendre mari être plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il passa sa tête dans le cou de l'ingénieur et lui donna de tendres baisers. C'était très agréable. Tony gémit un moment de bonheur puis retourna son attention sur ce que lui disait Fury.

- Stark, il y a une attaque au bureau du SHIELD ! Bougez votre cul et venez aider ! Vous et votre Juliette ! On a pas le temps pour les chaleurs et les pulsions, vous savez ! Dépèchez vous ! Cria le colonnel qui raccrocha ensuite. Tony regarda Loki avec amour quand celui-ci releva la tête vers lui, lui donnant des baisers dans le cou. Cela chatouillait le milliardaire. Il riait donc tendrement et le poussa un peu.

- On doit aller aider le SHIELD._ soupire un peu,_ On leur obéït.

- Non. Je n'obéïs qu'à moi et à tes baisers, mon coeur... _lui caressant tendrement le visage en souriant avec douceur et les yeux pleins d'étoiles,_ Fit le dieu.

_- câlinant son homme, avec amour et passion, _Je sais chéri. Mais on va pas avoir le choix, tu sais. C'est le Cercle Rouge.

- Une raison de plus pour que je ne vienne pas.

- Tu as peur d'eux ou quoi ?

- Oui, Anthony, j'ai peur... Blagua le dieu mais parraissant parfaitement honnête.

- Mais mon chéri, je suis là moi.

- Ah non ! Tu ne te mettra pas en danger pour moi, sois en sûr, Anthony._ se redressant vivement, s'asseyant sur le canapé au lieu d'être mi-couché dessus,_ se touchant les cheveux, Non non non ! Je ne viens pas ! Cria le dieu, en colère.

- D'accord, on y va pas mon coeur... Excuse moi...

_- lui met une tape sur le haut de la tête, plus ou moins sérieux,_ Idiot !

Tony se mit à gémir et Loki riait. Les deux reprirent leur câlin et s'embrassèrent. Ils passèrent à table mais la lumière claqua. Tony se dirigea vers le réacteur qui alimentait la maison mais tout semblait court-circuité. Il appela alors Loki qui vint avec Joan le voir et Loki se concentra pour utiliser de sa magie mais rien ne vint. Il regarda alors ses mains et de l'énergie verte en sorti enfin, ce qui ralluma toutes les lumières mais cela bouffait la magie du sorcier, ainsi que sa bonne santé. Pour l'instant, ça allait parfaitement bien mais il allait falloir vite trouver une solution. Lorsque sa magie serait débranchée en quelques sortes de la lumière de la Tour, il se retrouverait en forme mais vide de magie pendant une ou deux semaines, cela dépendrait du temps qu'il y resterait branché.

Les trois hommes remontèrent au salon et la bague de mariée de Loki avait disparue ainsi que celle de Tony. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, choqués. Ca allait quand même pas recommencer...


	13. Bain de sang !

**Chapitre 13: Bain de sang !**

**Dans la Tour Stark, le soir même:**

Tony était prêt. Son armure était capable à 100 % de fonctionner. De toute façon, il fallait que ce soit le cas. Ils allaient en finir avec le Cercle Rouge. Il se mit dans son armure, et fronça les sourcils, à fond dans l'ambiance de combat qui allait suivre. Cela allait melé toute la ville mais il s'en moquait. Il mit tout en place pour le combat puis attendit très peu avant que Loki ne vienne en tenue de dieu du chaos, verte enfin comme dans Avengers. Il n'avait pas son casque. Il avait le petit Joan à bras et le posa dans une armoire bien sagement pour le protéger. Tony ferma l'armoire à clef, posant sur le bébé un biberon et un t-shirt à Loki, comme les bébés aiment avoir le parfum de leur mère tout le temps. Tony fixa ensuite Loki qui le fixa, déterminé. Ca allait saigner. Loki n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie.

Tony ouvrit la fenêtre vers l'extérieur et attrapa Loki pour s'envoler à travers toute la ville. Le Cercle Rouge attaquait New York, ce qui avait poussé Fury à en venir aux Avengers, dont, à contre coeur, Loki, qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment et dont il n'avait pas encore confiance. Ca allait être le moment de prouver le fait que Fury pouvait lui faire confiance. Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Loki était pas tout à fait sûr que Fury ne le prenne pas encore pour un menteur de première classe.

Tout était en feu mais le combat venait à peine de commencer. Tous les Vengeurs étaient sur place. Les membres restants du Cercle Rouge ainsi qu'un petit nouveau, un certain Hood, ami de Magnéto, étaient aussi ici. Loki se jetta des bras de Tony pour atterir contre le sol, faire une roulade vers l'avant et se poser avec grâce. Tony se posa devant les autres Avengers. Crâne Rouge se mit à ricaner:

- Ow... Mais la leçon d'avoir perdu vos deux enfants ne vous a pas suffit, il semblerait. Parfait. Tiens tiens, Loki...

- Crâne Rouge, tiens donc.

- Que fais tu là, esclave de Thanos ?

- Je suis un Avenger et va falloir que tu t'y fasse ! Cria Loki avec détermination, brandissant son sceptre de sa main gauche et de la magie sortie de la droite.

- Oh c'est donc cela que tu cherche ? Voudrais tu pas-

- Trêve de bavardages, Crâne Rouge. J'en ai assez entendu. Déclara le dieu et tous les membres ennemis se lançèrent sur eux.

Tony avait en charge Hood et Alexar, tandis que les autres s'occupaient des autres membres ainsi que d'une armée de soldats extraterrestres. Loki avait en charge M.O.D.O.K et Crâne Rouge. Thor s'occupait de tuer des tas de soldats qui se ruaient par vingtaines vers lui. Steve, lui, s'occupait de désarmorcer des bombes et de tuer quelques gardes qui lui fonçaient dessus. Hulk, il ravageait ce qui allait au ciel, accompagné de Mario en phénix. Les deux faisaient très bonne équipe. Ariel et Natasha restaient avec Clint, qui tirait du haut d'un immeuble, Ariel tuant ce qu'il y avait au sol, et Natasha défendant les arrières de Clint. Tout se passait comme prévu à part que des immeubles entiers sautaient. Ca, c'était l'oeuvre du dieu du chaos. En se battant, il faisait exploser des secteurs.

Crâne Rouge avait un avion extraterrestre qui l'avait emmené vers la Tour. Loki l'avait regardé, déjà tout bousillé, des blessures ouvertes partout, des membres en miettes, mal au coeur à cause de sa stupide maladie de Jotunn et ne pouvait pas se défendre face à trente soldats surarmés et M.O.D.O.K en même temps que Crâne Rouge. Ca faisait un peu trop mais il se débrouillait très bien. En voyant Crâne Rouge partir, il se précipita vers une sortie où un véritable champ de bataille avait lieu. Thor tuait des soldats et se tourna vers son frère. Il le regarda perplexe et Loki lui montra du regard la Tour Stark. Thor hocha la tête puis revint dans son combat, vite rejoint par Ariel, Natasha et Clint. Loki se rua vers la Tour et monta à toute vitesse. Crâne Rouge le poussa quand il arriva en haut du 32 ème étage vers la fenêtre mais Loki se retint au cadran en ricanant et prennant le bras de Crâne Rouge pour le jeter dans le précipice. Le dieu regarda en bas mais vit qu'un avion en quelque sorte extraterrestre l'avait rattrapé. Merde. Il fallait tout refaire. C'était là que M.O.D.O.K entra et bouscula Loki contre l'armoire qui contenait son bébé d'une semaine à peine. Le petit se mit à pleurer, ce qui fit sourire le méchant. Loki le regarda avec méchanceté et M.O.D.O.K s'approcha de Loki. Celui-ci se redressa mais le bocal avait sorti des bras mécaniques qui s'étaient enroulés autour du cou du dieu, qui était facilement soulevé du sol, devenant rouge, puis bleu. Il appuya sur un bouton sur son sigle A sur son armure et Tony arriva, tirant sur le bocal, prennant le bébé et s'envolant. Loki avait sourit. Iul se redressa et toucha sa plaie au visage avec plainte. M.O.D.O.K était en agonie au sol. Loki le fit rouler et le fit dévaler les escaliers. Le bocal se brisa et M.O.D.O.K mourrut ainsi. Le dieu des Malices remonta vite les escaliers et se jeta dans le vide, tombant sur le bouclier de Captain, qui était venu suite à l'alerte. Le dieu s'écrasa ensuite, après avoir été projeté à l'aide du Captain, lourdement sur le sol, 10 mètres plus loin environ.

Steve se ruait alors vers Loki qui s'était semble-t-il blessé à sa chute. A la jambe droite et au visage encore une fois. Le dieu était dans un piteux état:

_- lui prennant la main pour le relever, inquiet,_ Tu veux encore te battre ? Lui demanda gentiment Steve et Loki hocha la tête doucement puis reparti en courrant vers une scène de combat. Steve sourit. Quel courage incarnait ce jeune homme, dis donc !

Thor s'occupait à présent de Hood, que Tony avait abandonné pour un combat plus sérieux contre Alexar. Celui-ci était un sorcier. C'était là qu'Ariel était venue en vitesse, à peine blessée, avec Natasha et Clint dans le même état. Ca leur faisait pour la plus grave blessure une plaie ouverte. Tout le reste n'était que griffure, brulure ou bien égratignure. Thor leur sourit et ils se battirent tous les trois ensemble contre le sorcier qui rendit l'âme, surmené. Et de deux.

Tony passa vers Mario et Hulk qui détruisaient tout, aussi bien les soldats que les immeubles. Et pis, ils s'en foutaient eux. C'était l'Etat qui allait tout repayer. Alors autant tout péter ! Tony fit un virage serré pour atterir vers son mari, qui était surmené par Crâne Rouge. Alexar suivait Tony de près. Il s'ajouta d'ailleurs à Crâne Rouge contre le pauvre dieu mourrant. Les deux gagnaient mais Tony et Thor se posèrent ici au même moment. Les deux méchants avaient reculé et Crâne Rouge avait ricané:

Besoin d'être trois contre 2 personnes ? C'est handicapant pour nous.

- Ce qui est handicapant, comme tu dis, c'est que vous attaquiez New York si vous savez que vous n'en ressortirez pas.

- On est un testeur. Attendez vous à pire... _regardant vers le ciel, ricanant,_ Ils arrivent.

Tony tira un unirayon sur Alexar mais celui-ci l'absorba pour lui renvoyer mais Loki s'était mit devant, le prennant ainsi pour lui. Mais tant que Tony allait bien, ça n'avait nulle importance ce genre de détail matériel.

Alexar se jeta alors sur Thor et lui arracha un os du bras droit, à main nue. Thor le regarda mais il lâcha son marteau, l'os manquant, il ne pouvait plus le tenir. Loki regarda Alexar avec haine et lui explosa la cervelle, ce qui arrosa tout le monde présent de sang et de morceaux de cerveau. C'était dégueulasse mais la guerre pour Loki, c'était synonyme de sang, de mort et de vainqueurs, donc ainsi de perdants.

Tony aida Thor à se relever et Loki aussi. Loki avait soigné le bras de son frère qui penchait la tête pour reprendre son marteau mais un missile fut tiré vers lui. Tony se mit devant et l'intercepta avec un unirayon qui tua ainsi le soldat qui l'avait tiré. La ville était en ruines ! Tout était cendres, sang, flammes et décombres. Plus rien ne ressemblait à ce que c'était avant. Tony s'envola, laissant les deux dieux ensemble qui se séparèrent dans une direction différente, pour ne pas dire l'opposé. Thor allait vers un endroit plutôt calme et où il pouvait faire beaucoup de dégats alors que Loki cherchait la merde du coté des grands combats. Tont survola la New York en ruines et arriva se poser à coté de Steve, qui combattait des ennemis qui le surmenaient largement mais le soldat n'abandonnerait pas. Tony l'aida donc en tirant un unirayon dans le bouclier de Captain, ce qui grilla les ennemis puis se renvola, partant voir si quelqu'un d'autre se battait. Il y avait Hulk et Mario qui semblaient avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Tony resta en l'air pour les aider et Loki les joint soudain par oreillette:

- Je referme le portail ? Je peux avec mon sceptre.

- Fais le alors. N'hésite pas, chéri. Lui répondit Tony, se battant en même temps contre trois monstres.

- Que fais tu, mon coeur ?

- Je me bats juste un peu.

- Tu crois que tu as du temps pour moi ce soir ? J'espère que oui, ou je te fais le nez._ Blagua le dieu en riant, lui aussi se battait mais contre 20 soldats. Tous furent morts et Loki se précipita sur le toit,_ Je le ferme, bébé !

- Fais chéri ! On sera bien plus tranquilles. T'as butté Crâne Rouge ?

- Pas vraiment non, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a eut...

- T'es pas trop faible ? Tu te sens capable de continuer ?

- On dirait que tu ne me connais pas.

Tony rit et le portail se referma, tuant tous les monstres qui venaient de l'espace. Les monstres dans l'espace mourrurent aussi, tués par la magie noire de Loki.

Tous se rejoignirent sur le toit de la Tour Stark, où Loki se battait déjà avec Crâne Rouge mais il avait été mit K.O. Crâne Rouge ricana en mettant une bulle de magie autour du corps inconscient de Loki au sol alors que Tony voulait s'en approcher. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et tira sur la protection mais il fut éjecté et tomba du haut du batiment. Heureux d'avoir son armure, il remonta en vitesse et se posa aux cotés des Vengeurs.

- Et maintenant ? Vous allez me faire quoi au juste ? Ricana le machiavélique sous chef du Cercle Rouge.

- On va te tuer. Dit en riant presque le milliardaire alors que tous les Avengers se jetèrent sur lui. Le méchant regarda plus bas, prit le corps du dieu au sol et se jeta au sol avec lui. Tony les empêcha de tomber et de s'écraser. Crâne Rouge ricana et se poussa, se collant contre une vitre de la tour et la transperçant, protégé du corps du dieu qui était de nouveau conscient et qui gémissit à l'entrée dans la vitre, des morceaux de verre plein la peau et même dans la chair.

Crâne se dirigea vers le réacteur et alluma toutes les lumières, ce qui fit hurler de douleur le dieu mourrant.

Tony avait entendu des cris venir de l'intérieur de la batisse. Il était donc vite entré dedans, suivit des Vengeurs. Tout était allumé. Quelle horreur ! Tony s'était alors souvenu que Loki avait coordonné son corps avec sa magie à la lumière de la tour, ça devait faire horriblement mal ! Ils montèrent vite et virent Crâne Rouge vers Loki, qui était tout pâle, inconscient au sol. Tony s'en approcha méchamment, laissant le petit à Ariel qui le serra fortement. Les yeux de Tony auraient viré au rouge si ils avaient été des lampes qui illustraient les sentiments par la couleur des yeux.

Crâne Rouge se redressa, mettant un grand coup dans le corps inanimé qui roula plus près de Tony. Là, c'était le comble. Tony n'avait jamais vu un salopart pareil.

- Alors ? Que disiez vous ? Que vous me tueriez ? Je n'ai pas de résultats. Ricana le sous chef mais Tony lui arracha la tête en un simple unirayon bien visé.

- Moi j'en vois. Echec pour le Cercle Rouge. Fit Tony, tout à fait neutre.

La guerre était enfin finie. Tony récupéra le corps de son mari et le mit en soins. C'était enfin l'heure d'aller dormir !

**Un an plus tard, à la Tour Stark:**

Tous avaient finalement emménagé dans la Tour, qui était désormais: La Tour des Avengers. Tous étaient heureux.

Tout d'abord, Loki venait de s'éveiller de son coma. Tony était avec lui ainsi que Thor, Steve et Ariel. Le dieu avait sourit à leur vue. Tony caressa la joue de son amant qui l'embrassa doucement, avec tendresse et délicatesse. Tony cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Un cadeau pour Loki. Loki chercha à lui prendre mais Tony le déplaçait, ce qui faisait rire Loki et lui. Tony finit par le mettre dans la main de son mari. C'était inscrit sur le paquet: Pour toi Loki, de tes amis les Avengers. On t'aime.

Loki eu les larmes de joies aux yeux quand il ouvrit le paquet. Ce n'était qu'un simple rien, mais qui changeait tout une vie. C'était un badge. Il était désormais membre des Avengers et s'appelerait désormais aux yeux de tous: Loki, le Changé. Il laissa couler les larmes joyeuses et tous les Avengers entrèrent dans la pièce. Il y eu d'abord un Loki en pleurs et un câlin collectif pour le consoler.

Tony avait sourit et embrasser sur la joue son mari qui avait rougit et tous les Avengers avaient rit. C'était une famille agrandie maintenant. Il y avait un petit nouveau, un jeune mais si gentil. Qui l'eut cru, tous le pensaient cruel et sans coeur mais le dieu avait eut ses raisons et aujourd'hui, tous l'avaient changé en un homme au grand coeur.

Loki était heureux avec sa nouvelle famille et il s'entendait bien avec tous maintenant, tous l'appelait soit Loki, soit beau gosse, soit Lokes, c'était son nouveau surnom. Mais une chose mauvaise: les yaourts étaient revenus dans ce stupide frigo. Mais plus de disputes. Donc ce n'était pas bien grave. Et aussi, Tony l'appelait toujours biquette ce qui déplaisait un peu à Loki mais il savait que c'était par affection donc il se taisait. Il ne voulait pas parraître un salop qui gueulait pour un surnom qui après tout, lui allait à la perfection.

Ariel et Steve s'étaient mariés. Ca avait été un jour grandiose. Tout était magique. Il y avait Loki et Tony main dans la main, Natasha et Clint ensemble, se câlinant, et Thor et Sylvania ensemble depuis 1 mois et ils semblaient heureux ensemble. Tout était florissant. Merveilleux. Ariel avait aussi accouchée d'une petite blonde aux yeux bien bleus. Elle s'appelait Mary, comme ils s'étaient convenus avec Steve.

Le petit Joan avait bien grandi. Un an déjà. Il était mignon comme Loki mais avait le sale caractère de Tony à l'exactitude. C'était mignon à voir. Il aimait ses deux parents lui. Loki et Tony avaient un peu réctifié leur éduction, pour pouvoir fonder une nouvelle famille parfaite.

**A notre époque, soit 2 ans plus tard, dans la Tour des Avengers:**

En ce jour, ils sont pour certain repartis à Asgard, comme Thor et Sylviana qui étaient partis pour toujours. Mais Loki et Tony étaient resté sur Terre pour vivre leur compte de fées avec leurs amis et cela pour toujours. Il ne se disputent plus depuis. Ils s'aiment seulement. Mais Tony se fait vieux maintenant er il commence à être difficile de supporter sa proche mort pour le dieu changé par l'amour. Quel genre de monstre serait-il à sa mort ? Personne ne peut encore le dire, il faut laisser faire les choses. Mais bon, ils ont encore pas mal de temps, Tony allait peut-être avoir 50 ans mais il lui reste un paquet d'années à vivre, on espère dans le bonheur.

**FIN**


End file.
